


Lost Time

by teudoongiejjang



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teudoongiejjang/pseuds/teudoongiejjang
Summary: Based on a Tumblr Prompt I received;“Angst Prompt: ‘Ms Hirai? I’m sorry to be the one to tell you this, but you’ve been in a coma for the last 12 months’”





	Lost Time

Her senses were being overwhelmed. The bright, synthetic light stung her eyes culminating in a dull throbbing behind them. The shrill intermittent beeping of the monitor that stood tall beside her, did nothing to help the ache in her head. She knew when the next sound would tone, but still she wasn’t used to it. Every movement she made, from the slightest twitch of her finger to the shallow breaths she dared take, hurt. With her limited mobility she appraised the room around her. She was aware of where she was, the bleached white walls and heart monitor made it an easy guess. She didn’t, however, know why she was here.

 

There was no one else in the room with her, she couldn’t hear much else other than the heart monitor still currently abusing her ears. Looking to her right at the small bedside locker, she frowned. It was empty, nothing stood atop it. Confusion flooded her mind. Surely if she were in the hospital, there would be some sign of people visiting her. Her friends, Sana, Jihyo, Nayeon. Her parents even with their turbulent relationship ever since she confessed her attraction to the same gender. Her fiance, Mina. Her daughter, Chaeyoung. Why weren’t they here? Where are they? What is happening? The questions attacked her already foggy mind at a speed she couldn’t keep up with. As her breathing quickened, shallow and shaky as she desperately tried to pull air into her lungs amongst the panic, she could here the heart monitor pick up speed. It was too much, groaning in pain as she lifted her arms to cover her ears shielding her from the rapid shrills piercing her ears. A scream tore through her throat, cracking painfully from the lack of use of her voice. The last thing she heard before slipping back into the unconscious state, that she wasn’t aware that she’d been trapped in for the past 12 months, was a scurry of feet bursting into the room. Maybe she wasn’t alone, the thought comforted her as she succumbed to the unconscious state once again.

 

_“Mommy! Look over here,” the excited squeal from her daughter never failed to bring a smile to her face. The girl, only 5, held her entire heart in her tiny clutch. Her daughter was the best thing to ever happen to her. Chaeyoung came into her life when Momo was just 21. It was a surprise, but she wouldn’t change a thing. She would do anything for the girl who ran up to her to take her hand and drag her along. They were at the park; it was the youngest favourite place to go. Every Friday, after she finished school it had become tradition to go. Chaeyoung wasn’t hard to please. Ducks were the child’s favourite thing in the world. The fact that something so small and seemingly insignificant to most brightened the child so much, made her heart swell._

 

_Crouching down to the child’s height Momo, placed a soft kiss to the back of the girls head. Giggling as she squirmed to avoid the affection, Momo couldn’t help but do it again. Laughing she let her daughter out of her grasp as she clumsily stepped forward to toss bread to the group of ducks in the pond._

 

_Feeling a presence behind her, Momo pushed herself up to her full height, not taking her gaze from Chaeyoung wary of her around the water. Arms encircled her waist and all tension flooded from her body as she sank back into the embrace. Lips pressed to her cheek as she lay her head back on the taller woman’s shoulder._

 

_“Hey,” the soft voice flittered to her ears. Humming acknowledgement, she placed her arms atop Mina’s which still wrapped around her, holding her close against her. The tranquillity of the moment was broken by yet another squeal from her daughter._

 

_“Eomma!”_

 

_Mina pressed another kiss to Momo’s cheek before backing out from the embrace. Holding her arms open to receive the 5-year-old as she bounded to her. Spinning the girl around up in the air, brought more giggles from the child. Momo didn’t think her life could get any better than this. Here she had the love of her life and their daughter. It was perfect, they were perfect._

 

_“You ready to go home, Chae?” It amazed Momo how Mina accepted her daughter into her life. The two had been best friends since childhood and when Momo had gotten pregnant, with no support from the ‘father’, Mina had promised to stay with her every step of the way. She kept her promise and more, as the two became closer and finally admitted the feelings that had been brewing since their early teenage years. Mina was as much a mother to Chaeyoung as Momo was and anyone could see it. Mina adored the girl, vowing to protect her with everything she had when she had proposed to Momo earlier that year._

 

_“Can we get ice cream?” the hopeful look on the child’s face was enough to make Mina melt. Perhaps the girl was a little spoiled but neither of them could deny her anything, especially with Mina being a softie._

 

Hushed voices echoed through the room and pulled her harshly from the fond memory. As the fog slowly dissipated from her brain, she cracked her eyes open to once again have her vision be assaulted by the stark white of the room and lights.

 

At the foot of her bed stood a man who she assumed was her doctor, and a brunette who’s back faced her. She let her hopes swell at the prospect of it being Mina, however, as the voices became clearer to her she sunk. It wasn’t her. She wasn’t unhappy at the fact that her best friend Nayeon was here, but she couldn’t help but feel disappointed that it wasn’t her fiancé. She locked eyes with the older man she assumed was her doctor. Nayeon, noticing the mans gaze, slowly turned to face her. Momo attempted to smile, but the faint dried tear tracks that glided down Nayeon’s cheeks lightening her foundation, made her pause. The older woman approached her slowly and lowered herself onto the chair that sat beside her. Reaching out Nayeon intertwined their fingers and rubbed her thumb across the back of her hand.

 

“Ms. Hirai?”

 

Momo didn’t answer the man, her throat too dry and hurt too much, but looked up expectantly to show her attention was focused on him. She didn’t like where this was going. All she wanted was Mina and Chaeyoung. Why weren’t they here? She didn’t care for what he had to say, in her eyes he was keeping her from her daughter and love.

 

“Ms. Hirai, I am sorry to be the one to tell you this, but you’ve been in a coma for the past 12 months.”

 

Soft crying could be heard from left where Nayeon sat, squeezing her hand. The ominous feeling of something awful having happened was only heightened hearing the doctors admission.

 

“What happened? Where’s Chaeyoung, my daughter and Mina, my fiancé?” the questions croaked out from her and it was excruciating. She didn’t care though, she needed to know. The other two in the room could see her becoming more and more frantic and panicked as she repeated the same questions over and over, begging Nayeon to answer her, pleading with her. Nayeon, at a loss of what to do, perched at the edge of Momo’s bed and pulled her into her chest, rubbing her back softly to try to calm her. The doctor had stepped out momentarily to give the two some privacy, while Nayeon desperately attempted to bring the hysterical woman back to Earth. Her heart shattered at the tight grip Momo had on her shirt, still pleading with her. Eventually, with Nayeon holding her and coaching her breathing back to normal, Momo returned to a semi-normal state. As normal a state as, one could be in after finding out that they’d lost a year of their life.

 

“Ms. Hirai, on Friday the 24th of May 2018, a year ago today, you were involved in a head on collision. The other car had been driving normally until it veered onto the wrong side of the road into oncoming traffic, and collided with your own vehicle. The impact caused you to sustain considerable blunt force trauma to your head, putting you into a coma. The air bags didn’t deploy which accounted for the injuries you sustained.”

 

Momo was hearing everything that was being said but she wasn’t comprehending it. Nothing sounded familiar to her, she doesn’t remember anything that her doctor is telling her.

 

“Where’s Mina? Where’s Chaeyoung?”

 

“Ms. Myoui, being the driver swerved so her side of the vehicle took the brunt of the impact. The force of the hit coupled with the shattered glass of her window killed her on impact. Chaeyoung, was rushed in with suspected internal bleeding. Emergency surgery was performed but her injuries and the bleeding was too severe. The surgeons did everything they could. I am terribly sorry Ms. Hirai, but Ms. Myoui and Chaeyoung didn’t make it.”

 

Sensing his presence wasn’t wanted anymore, the doctor turned and left the two alone, closing the door on the way out. Nayeon prepared for Momo to break down again. She braced herself for the inevitable wails. The women had just been informed she’d lost her fiancé and child. What she didn’t expect was Momo to let go of her and roll over. She didn’t make a sound. Nothing. She just lay unmoving.

 

“Momo?”

 

Momo didn’t reply, didn’t have the energy. She lay there and wondered if she could close her eyes and slip back into the darkness. To return to her dreams and memories of the three of them as a happy family. At least in the darkness of unconsciousness she still had them. At least in the darkness she wasn’t alone.  

 


End file.
